1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in mounting brackets for drums and more particularly to a combined mounting bracket and resonance modifier.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many drum mounting brackets but none providing a combined drum support and resonance modification.
Gauger U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,047 discloses a stand and mount for floor toms having adjustable features. The mount includes vibration-absorbing grommets to provide a resilient support and isolate the stand from the vibration of the drum.
Gauger U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,980 discloses a mounting bracket for drums which is supported on the drum lugs and isolated from the drum by vibration-absorbing grommets.
Yokoi U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,400 shows details of a drum and drum head construction.
Bonsor U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,146 shows the arrangement of bolt adjusting assemblies for the counterhoop assemblies on a drum.
Townsend U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,683 discloses a high tension drum head and supporting lugs therefor.